


Нар Таси

by Achernar



Series: Адмиралы [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar





	Нар Таси

Даро’Зен как обычно закончила работать хорошо за полночь, перепроверила целостность системы смены паролей и на автомате записала пару абзацев какой-то абстрактной чуши в глупую научную статью, на самом деле служащую базовой структурой для запароленного исследования – настоящего исследования, а не бреда, который она потом сдаст в журнал.  
Пусть смеются.  
Пусть думают, что бывший адмирал съехала с катушек окончательно, и публикуют статейки из уважения к былым заслугам и ничем не отменяемому статусу героя войны. Пусть пляшут под её дудку и дальше.  
Даро коротко сухо усмехнулась, схлопнула светло-голубой экран консоли и подошла к окну.  
Ночь была жаркой – середина второго сезона. Даро задумчиво постучала ногтями по пластине воздухофильтра, перегнулась через узкий подоконник и сорвала мясистый, слабо светящийся синим цветок из зарослей под окном, смазала об тыльную сторону кисти густой белый сок со слома. Воздухофильтр, заменивший со временем громоздкий гермокостюм, запахи не пропускал, но Ксаана говорила, что эти цветы пахнут.  
Ксаана родилась уже на Раннохе.  
Ради Ксааны – ради того, чтоб она родилась тут, и имела хоть какое-то подобие иммунитета – Даро согласилась вернуться на полную машин планету. Ради Ксааны – ради того, чтоб у неё были хорошие гены – Даро спуталась с её отцом, каким-то простым солдатом, чьё имя Даро забыла сразу после его смерти, да и вообще выбрала только из-за почему-то сохранившейся у него некоторой иммунности к внешним раздражителям.  
Ксаана’Зен нар Раннох была не только её дочерью, но и её лучшим проектом. Той, кто закончит её дело. Той, кто…  
С дальнего конца улицы послышались голоса возвращавшейся по домам молодёжи, перемешанные со слишком характерным механическим щёлканьем, и Даро брезгливо захлопнула окно. Неразборчивость. Как будто мало было того, что им приходилось жить в домах, построенных неподчинёнными машинами, принимать помощь неподчинённых машин, учитывать – о, Кила! – «мнение» машин, как будто у них могло быть мнение, как будто мало было унижения от возвращения на брошенную им как подачку планету, как будто…  
Даро прошлась по комнате, заставляя себя успокоиться.  
Видимо, мало было – машины на официальном уровне были признаны полноправными гражданами Ранноха.  
Это ужасно тормозило процесс исследований: ни одна математическая модель не способна была учесть всех погрешностей, отражавшихся только в полевых испытаниях, но больше рисковать Даро не могла. С судимостью она и так слишком «под колпаком», чтоб пробовать захватить ещё хотя бы одну машину для уточнения полученных данных на практике. И если попадётся второй раз – то её посадят, Ксаана теперь совершеннолетняя.  
Ксаана всё ещё не готова продолжить работу над вирусом в одиночку, нужно специализированное образование, нужна стажировка, нужна хорошая научная степень и доступы в хотя бы вторую ступень государственной секретности… Лучше в первую, но на это надо ещё больше времени.  
Даро достала из шкафчика бутылку виски, отстегнула клапан воздуховода и сделала пару глотков, поморщившись от жжения – необеззараженный сухой тёплый воздух обжёг и так повреждённые дыхательные пути.  
Ради того, чтобы выжить после пожара на подбитом в бою со Жнецами «Морехе» – и дать жизнь тогда ещё нерождённой Ксаане – ей пришлось принять помощь машин. Толку восстановить её до конца у гетов не хватило, но с учётом отсутствия иммунитета Даро удалось практически обмануть смерть. Дожить до старости ей не грозило, но сделать из дочери специалиста по ИИ и передать своё дело – разработку вируса, способного уничтожить гетов – она вполне могла успеть. Обязана была успеть. И успевала – Ксаана была способной девочкой, хорошей, послушной. Даро даже сквозь пальцы смотрела на то, что дочь последнее время немного «загуляла» - пока это не влияло на успехи, почему бы и нет.  
А с иммунитетом у поколения, рождённого на Раннохе, было достаточно неплохо, чтобы можно было позволить Ксаане самой выбрать себе пару… двадцать лет, как-никак, почему бы и нет.  
Даро усмехнулась.  
Маленькая Ксаана выросла – будь они на корабле, она бы уже давно выгнала дочь в Паломничество.  
Компания на улице вроде бы затихла, и Даро решила выглянуть наружу – ночью в их квартале было тихо, и шансы встретить машину были почти нулевые…  
Даро нравилось жить на Раннохе. Даро нравилось думать, что скоро пусть не она, но её дочь избавит Раннох от его единственного недостатка. Она это уже, скорее всего, не увидит, но даже просто знать, что когда-нибудь это место станет полностью идеальным, было приятно…  
Проклятая компания рассосалась не до конца – за кустами, служащими живой изгородью между домом и улицей, кто-то тихо переговаривался. Даро нравилось слушать чужие разговоры – в большинстве своём просто любопытный и бессмысленный бред, иногда они несли очень нужную информацию.  
После взрывов на «Морехе» Даро осталась слегка глуховата – глупые машины не смогли исправить этот недостаток – и пришлось подобраться поближе.  
Один из голосов принадлежал гету – чтоб расслышать характерные пощёлкивания машины, Даро, кажется, и слух был не нужен – она слишком хорошо помнила, как это, когда от умения услышать этот звук вовремя зависела жизнь. Молодёжи, родившейся на Раннохе, этого было не понять – хуже того, молодёжь не желала понимать истинное предназначение машин, предпочитая с ними «дружить».  
Слухи про то, что некоторые умудрялись и не только «дружить»… Факты, что большинство и старшего поколения смотрело на это сумасшествие и ничего не предпринимало.  
– …дальнейшее умалчивание с вероятностью порядка семидесяти процентов усугубит ситуацию. Кроме того, в этом случае появляется неопределённая вероятность, что адмирал Зен узнает правду из сторонних источников, что является…  
– Хватит. Перестань.  
Даро пришлось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, плюнув на то, что шум работающего на максимальной мощности воздухофильтра могли услышать. Гет, возможно, и так её уже услышал.  
Гет, с которым разговаривала её дочь.  
Гет, с которым у её дочери были какие-то… скрываемые от неё делишки.  
Гет и её дочь.  
\- Ладно, извини. Я попробую с ней поговорить, намекнуть про нас, хотя бы про то, что я вообще с тобой общаюсь… Ладно-ладно, расскажу сразу правду.  
«Нас»?.. «Правду»?..  
\- Так будет разумнее.  
Невидимая за живой изгородью Ксаана тихо усмехнулась.  
\- Даже не вычислишь вероятность положительного исхода?  
\- Недостаточно данных.  
«Нас».  
Даро попятилась и пятилась, пока не наткнулась спиной на угол дома. Ксаана, надежда, дочь, продолжение, лучший, безупречный проект, в который было вложено столько сил и унижения. Предала. Спуталась с машиной. Уничтожила всё, что Даро вкладывала в неё все эти годы.  
\- Будь ты проклята… Будь ты проклята, Ксаана нар Таси. Будь ты проклята.


End file.
